Another Black Cat
by umi amano
Summary: Mikan adopted a black kitten and it irks Natsume to death. What could be the reason? Is the black kitten challenging the black cat for Mikan's attention? NatsumeXMikan


Hi everyone! I'm back with another Gakuen Alice fic! **I don't know if anyone else has already made a fic like this. Anyway, if someone did, then I give them credit for the idea**. However, just bear with my lack of resources for now. Enjoy!

Mikan and Natsume's age: 15

**Another Black Cat**

_What the hell is this?_

This was the only statement Natsume's mind was able to make as he stared at his girlfriend of 2 years. Sakura Mikan was stroking the fine black hair of a kitten, which was contentedly lying on her lap. It was purring.

Natsume raised a brow at the kitten. His chin was resting on top of his right palm. For some reason, he was…infuriated.

"Can you tell me exactly why you're holding that little black devil?" he said, a little bit annoyed.

Mikan looked at him, a hurt expression marring her face. She pouted at him and he rolled his eyes at her childish antic. Mikan faced him, still pouting.

The kitten also eyed Natsume forlornly.

"How could you say that, Natsume? Don't you pity this little angel?" she said. She looked at the cat and started to stroke its head. It purred.

Natsume's eyes narrowed at the kitten. He could see a devil version of him patting him in the back, instructing him to burn the blasted thing.

"I found him in front of the Middle School Building. I pitied him and so I decided to adopt him!" Mikan smiled at Natsume. "Isn't that great?"

_Goddamn, it isn't! _Natsume's mind screamed.

"Really great…" he said sarcastically.

The kitten glared at Natsume.

Natsume's eyes almost widened with shock. Was it his wild imagination or did the kitten glare at him just now? He ran a hand through his hair and he gritted his teeth to hide his frustration.

Mikan blinked innocently at him and she asked him the one question he feared to answer.

"Natsume, why the hell are you so angry at my new kitten?"

Natsume wanted to grab the nearest pen and paper and write in list-form all the reasons as to why he hated the goddamn furball. He had too many reasons and some of them were illogical, he admitted to himself.

Let's read Natsume's imaginary list:

The kitten would be a nuisance.

The kitten would take much of Mikan's time.

The kitten just annoys him.

The kitten is black (and he IS the black cat…)

The kitten reminds him too much of himself.

And the last unfathomable reason….

He was jealous of the kitten, which Mikan was stroking right about now.

He knew it was stupid and childish, and he despised anything childish, except Mikan. He knew it was unreasonable and illogical, to be competing with a mere kitten. He knew Mikan would probably laugh at him once she finds out. He knew Hotaru would, being the little devil she is, spread the gossip and possibly charge everyone who hears it. He knew Ruka would reprimand him.

But something about the little kitten irked him. And after a while, he found out what irked him.

It was the fact that Mikan was paying more attention to it than him.

It sounded so cliché, but he knew it was the truth.

"Natsume, did you hear me?"

Natsume snapped back to reality. He looked at Mikan, who was inquisitively looking at him. He knew he had to string a word or two to explain himself.

"I hate it because it's…because it's black…"

Natsume rolled his eyes as Mikan giggled. He knew it was going to be hilarious. The kitten seemed to be laughing too. He could see it in its eyes.

It was that or he turned half-mad already.

_Hardyharhar, little kitten…_he sarcastically thought.

Natsume glared at the kitten and it returned the glare. No, it was smirking!

That's it, he's crazy.

Mikan smiled at Natsume, remnants of her mirth in the form of tears adorning her face. She wiped the tears away and continued to smile at her partner.

"That is so stupid! I don't think that's the real reason! Tell me the real one, why don't you?"

Natsume deviously smirked. It confused Mikan, and the kitten.

Mikan was surprised when Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The kitten meowed a seemingly protesting meow.

_Shut up, little nuisance!_ Natsume thought.

Natsume turned the seductive charm of his lazy smile on. Mikan lightly blushed.

_What is he doing? _She thought.

"You really want to know the real reason?"

"Y-Yes…"

Natsume leaned closer to her. Mikan prepared herself for his kiss. To her disappointment, he leaned closer to her ear, not to her lips.

"It's because you're paying more attention to the darn bugger than me…"

"N-Natsume…!!!"

Mikan's eyes widened when Natsume kissed her. The kitten meowed but Natsume ignored it. Mikan shortly ignored it too.

Natsume kissed her passionately, all heat in his body present in the kiss. Mikan was getting toasty as she kissed him back with much ardor. He devoured and savored her lips savagely, like a hungry black panther enjoying his prey. Natsume bit her lower lip and entered her. She yielded to his desires and soon, she moaned in delight.

Natsume smirked at this, but soon after, he felt fangs biting his right arm. He irritatedly groaned as he cut the kiss. He looked at his arm and he saw the kitten biting him. He smirked at it. Mikan gasped as she pulled the kitten away from Natsume. She cradled the kitten in her chest, calming it. She looked worriedly at Natsume.

"Natsume, are you alright?"

Natsume smirked at her.

"Looks like he was jealous too…"

THE END

I know it was not good but I hope you appreciate it!


End file.
